1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a server. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rack server.
2. Description of Related Art
Inside conventional large rack servers, the communication and transmission of signals between boards are usually connected by cables; however, when the number of internal systems within a rack increases, so does the number of cables and boards; thereby resulting a decrease of the internal available pace; accordingly, such infrastructure of conventional racks limits the flexibility for future design, lowers the heat efficiency, increases the complexity in assembling and disassembling, and raises the costs for manpower and materials.
On the other hand, the infrastructure of conventional racks employs the cable as the media for transmitting and controlling signals, and hence, the planning complexity of signals is also quite high.
In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the related art for further improvement; however, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a suitable solution. In order to solve or circumvent above problems and disadvantages, there is an urgent need in the related field to provide means for reducing the number of boards and cables and lowering the design complexity of signals.